1. (a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light-conductive panel of side-light type backlight module, and in particular, to a light-conductive panel which can reduce the chance of light source being emitted onto the reflective sheet, and therefore the light energy exhaustion as a result of light source being emitted onto the reflective sheet is reduced. Accordingly, the hue of the emitted light of the light conductive panel is enhanced.
2. (b) Description of the Prior Art
In a backlight module, light-conductive panel elements are greatly depended on in order to provide a plane-like light source.
Generally, light conductive panels have excellent light transitivity, and optical class of acrylic material, such as PMMA, is widely used to fabricate light-conductive panels to form a light emitting plane, a reflective plane, and at least an incident light plane. Conventionally, the surface of the reflective plane is formed into patterns to be used as light source reflective conductive light, and recently, a new light source reflective conductive light is designed.
Conventional light conductive panel includes a light-emitting plane 11, a reflective plane 12 which is located correspondingly to the light emitting plane 11, and at least an incident light plane 13 at one lateral side connecting to the light emitting plane 11 and the light reflective plane 12. The reflective plane 12 has a plurality of light conductors 121 which has a V-shaped cross section. As shown in FIG. 1, the light conductor 121 is protruded out from the reflective plane 12, or as shown in FIG. 2, the light conductor 121 is formed as recess within the reflective plane 12. When the light source from a lamp source 2 enters the interior of the light conductive panel 1 via the incident light plane 13, only a partial source passes through the reflective plane 12 and the light conductor 12 changes the light source progressing direction and the light source is again led to the light conductive panel 1. This will reduce the chance of the light source being emitted onto the reflective sheet 3, i.e., the exhaustion of light source as a result of reflection by the reflective sheet 3 is reduced.
However, the formation of the light conductor 121 on the reflective plane 12 of the light conductive panel 1 is better than the conventional reflective pattern formed on the reflective plane of the light conductive panel with respect to fabrication process and the reflective effect of the light source, in practice, the performance still needs improvement. The reason for this is that as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, when the light source is emitted onto the light conductor 121, only a partial light source is refracted and reflected by the light conductor 121. In a reality, when the light source passes through the light conductor 121, the light source passes through the first sloping face 1211 of the light conductor 121 and is refracted to the second sloping face 1212, and a partial of the light source is reflected to the light conductive panel via the second sloping face 1212, and a partial of the light source will pass through the second sloping face 1212 and emit onto the reflective sheet 3, which has to be reflected by the reflective sheet 3 so as to further reflect to the light conductive panel 1. Thus, the light source will exhaust some of the energy during reflection onto the reflective sheet 3. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a light-conductive panel of side-light type backlight module which mitigates the drawbacks.